Awkward (Cast Involvement)
Awkward is an American teen comedy series created by Lauren Iungerich for MTV. The show's central character is Jenna Hamilton (Ashley Rickards), a Palos Verdes, California, teenager who struggles with her identity, especially after an accident is misconstrued as a suicide attempt. The series premiered on July 19, 2011. MTV renewed the series for a second season on August 24, 2011. The second season premiered on June 28, 2012 at 10:30 p.m. Awkward was officially renewed for a third season with an order of 20 episodes on July 25, 2012, which began airing on April 16, 2013 at 10:0 p.m. On June 26, 2013, it was announced that the show's creator Lauren Iungerich would be exiting the show after production of season three concludes on June 27, 2013. The rest of the show's third season began airing on October 22, 2013. MTV renewed the series for a fourth season on August 5, 2013, that premiered on April 15, 2014 with new showrunners, Chris Alberghini and Mike Chessler, to replace creator and former showrunner, Lauren Iungerich. Awkward‍‍ '‍s first season was generally well-received with television critics praising the show's realism and writing as well as its central character, and was included in various critics' top ten lists. The show also earned several award nominations, winning one Teen Choice Award and one People's Choice Award. On October 8, 2014, Awkward was renewed for a fifth and final season, which is set to premiere on August 31, 2015 at 9:00 p.m. Plot Social outcast Jenna Hamilton, after receiving a "carefrontation" letter, has an accident, looking like she tried to commit suicide. By making changes and embracing her misfortune, she becomes well-known to her peers because of the accident and begins a blog that eventually helps her grow. As she also deals with different high school issues such as boy troubles, peer-pressure, and trying to fit in throughout her years. After losing her virginity to the popular Matty McKibben during summer camp, Jenna Hamilton continues a secret relationship with him that only her two best friends Tamara and Ming know about. Upon returning home from camp, Jenna receives a "care-frontation" letter from an anonymous source, brutally criticizing her for being a "loser". When Jenna attempts to get rid of the letter, she falls and breaks her arm, accidentally making it look like a suicide attempt. Gossip spreads fast, which makes Jenna receive unwanted attention at school, especially from nosy guidance counselor, Ms. Marks, and mean girl Sadie Saxton. Jenna decides to take the advice in the care-frontation letter to become bolder and more outgoing, and her popularity increases as a result. Jenna's growing popularity initially creates tension between her and her friends but the three eventually make up. Jenna begins to resent being in a secret relationship with Matty. Later she finds out that Matty's best friend, Jake Rosati has a crush on her. Jake breaks up with his beautiful but ditzy girlfriend, Lissa, to ask Jenna to the Winter Formal. Jenna ends her relationship with Matty to be with Jake, and both eventually agree to not tell Matty about it. After several false leads, Jenna finds out who wrote her the confrontation letter—her mother, Lacey. Jake falls in love with Jenna and they begin a relationship, but this leads to awkward tension between her and Matty. The two try to keep any evidence that they were together a secret. Meanwhile, Jenna makes her mother tell her father that she herself wrote the "carefrontation" letter. After that, Kevin moves out and breaks up with Lacey because he can't understand how she could have done something so cruel to her own daughter. Meanwhile, Sadie begins dating Ricky Schwartz, much to Tamara's dismay. Jenna's "Aunt Ally" returns to get married and Jenna worries that Lacey's high school boyfriend, who is invited to the wedding, will ruin her parents' chances of getting back together. Jenna intervenes and eventually Kevin and Lacey make up. Jenna struggles with her feelings for Jake and realizes she is still in love with Matty. Sadie tells Jake about Jenna's previous relationship with Matty and he breaks up with her. On his way to apologize to Jenna, he witness her kissing Matty. The two boys get in a public fistfight but eventually make up and ask Jenna to choose between them. After much deliberation, Jenna chooses Matty over Jake and the two begin their relationship anew although Jenna wonders if she made the right decision by choosing to stay with Matty instead of going to the summer trip to Europe. At the end of the year party, Jake and Tamara kiss and become a couple while Sadie is devastated to find Ricky cheating on her with another guy, Clark. When school starts again, Jenna is jealous to find out that Tamara has a new look and has become closer with Jake and Valerie. However, Tamara's increased popularity creates tension between her and Jake, especially when they run against each other for student body president. Ming finally finds a boyfriend and becomes head of the "Asian Mafia" although the power quickly goes to her head. Jenna starts taking a creative writing class where she meets Collin, an attractive intellectual. As Jenna gets bored with her relationship with Matty, she starts a fling with Collin. This affair is then revealed on Jenna's 17th birthday party. Matty is willing to forgive Jenna, but she breaks up with him for Collin. Jenna becomes increasingly isolated from her friends as she spends more of her time with Collin, who encourages her to smoke pot. Eventually Jenna and Collin split after she gets suspended and realizes her mistakes. Her friends forgive her, but her actions aren't forgotten. Ming's reign of power in the Asian Mafia eventually ends when she negotiates with Becca to keep her position as the leader as long as she leaves her and her boyfriend, Fred Wu, alone. Cast Involvement Alexandra Shipp from House of Anubis made a small appearance in one of the show's episodes, portraying a character Abby Martin. Her first and last appearance was on episode 15, season 3, "A Very Special Episode of Awkward.". Trailer To watch the official trailer of this show's newest season, click here. Cast Ashley Rickards as Jenna Hamilton Beau Mirchoff as Matty McKibben Jillian Rose Reed as Tamara Molly Tarlov as Sadie Saxton Brett Davern as Jake Rosati Nikki Deloach as Lacey Hamilton Desi Lydic as Valerie Marks Greer Grammer as Lissa Mike Faiola as Kevin Hamilton Jessica Lu as Ming Huang To find out more about Awkward, click here. Category:Other Category:Cast Involvements Category:House of Anubis